Wrong Turn
by rebbblake
Summary: what'll happen when umi choose her archery over her girlfriend? especially when eli, the hot transfer student comes and try to make her way with lonely kotori? this is not your usual fluff, welcome to the angsty drama between kotoumieli
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: once again, this is not fluff. if you already understand then you can read it. umm... this is the first time i published my fic, i usually only write fic since my imagination had gotten too wild that i have to write something to calm my nerves. anyway this fic has cheating involved, so for those who hate this kind of stuff , you've been warned. and ohh, excuse my grammar please, since english isn't my first language**

* * *

"are you sure you wanna do it here kotori?" eli asked while her eyes scanning around kotori's apartment. it's a nice apartment with its own bedroom, kitchen and living room. kotori's family is pretty loaded.

"yes, I've never invite you to my place right?" kotori start to undress slowly, leaving only her lingerine behind as she wrap her arms around eli's neck and kiss her lips

enjoying the kiss, eli hands start to snaked beneath kotori's thin fabric. "yeah, but considering the fact that umi can barge in anytime later make me cringe"

"dont worry" kotori put her finger on eli lips and grinned. "she is still in kyoto and she won't come back till tomorrow"

"ohh, you are a bad girl, aren't you?" eli give kotori naughty smile and push her down to the bed

"yes I am, what are you going todo about it?" kotori taunted as she kneed eli's crotch

"bad girl need to be punished... thoroughly.." eli husked into kotori's right ear and lick it slowly. having her weak spot licked like that, kotori pull eli tightly and whisper "eli please... destroy me"

* * *

"it felt great" kotori praised between her heavy gasps

"me too, is it because we are doing this on your bed?" eli replied as she try to gather her breathes from their mind blowing sex earlier

"maybe, want to try it again?" kotori said seductively as she run her finger along eli's collar bone. afterall she hasn't move away from her earlier position, on top of the blonde.

"you are insatiable, aren't you?" eli lifted her brow. her hands back trailing kotori's thighs up till it rest on her hips

"I'm wondering how umi dealing with your high sex drive" she added

"that's the problem, she doesnt..."

"that's why I am here right? not that i hate it though, it's a crime to left a pretty girl like you unsatisfied" eli winked and push her body up for a kiss. she gently bite kotori's lower lips and whisper. "both of us got what we want"

"no, eli... I..."

 _Creak..._

"jesus, is it only me or I just heard someone open the door?" eli shot up right away when her ears pick up a sound from the living room

"shit, it's umi-chan!" kotori cursed silently when she peek through the door

"what the fuck kotori, you told me she won't back till tomorrow" eli whisper in frustation

"I dont know, she told me that... crap, she want to give me a suprise" kotori face palm herself for forgetting the fact that umi love to give her suprise

"hey, what should I do now?" eli start to freak out when she hear umi's footstep getting louder

"first you need to hide, here.. stay here, I'll take her out for a walk and when we are out, you should run" kotori push eli below her bed along with her clothes.

"oh great"

* * *

"kotori" umi call her lover in excitement as she took off her coat

"ohh. umi-chan, I thought you'll come tomorrow?" the gray haired girl is fully clothed right now

"I.. I want to give you a suprise.. since it's been a long time we have time alone.." umi said nervously as her cheeks turn red

"umhn.. umi-chan, because you didn't tell me you are coming, I didn't prepare anything for you.. let's go shopping, I'll cook something for you.." kotori hold umi's arms, pulling her as far as she can from her bedroom

"umi-chan?" kotori asked when umi doesnt move an inch

umi glance into kotori, her stare is so intense and deep, kotori feel like she'll lose in it if she is looking at if for too long "kotori.. I miss you.. I love you"

"m-me too, I lov-" kotori's words dies on her lips when umi suddenly lean in and press her lips on hers, lifting her hands to cupped kotori's cheek for a deeper kiss

umi's boldness is not something that can been seen everyday, kotori wants to melt into this searing kiss but she cant.. not with eli still tucked under her bed

"w-waitt umi.."

"I've waited long enough" umi repied hastily before she crushed their lips again, her hands searching for kotori's buttons

having almost all umi's weight lean on kotori, she can't stand still for too long. it's only take second for both of them to hit the bed. eli gasped in silence when she can almost feel the mattress pressed into her ears. _dont tell me they are making out in here' eli thought to herself_

"umi-chan, w-we have to go, I j-just remember I ordered a cake for your comeback tomorrow and since you are here now, I want to pick it up now, let's pick it up now and we can continue later" kotori said desperately, trying to convince umi to leave the bed

umi's frown form quickly but it turned into a smile when she look into her lover, she lift kotori's left hand and kiss her knuckle "sure, I am hungry"

* * *

when eli hear the _click_ sound, she wait a couple of minutes before freeing herself from that crampy place. the silence continue for a moment and she decided it's safe to comes out. brushing off dust of her skin while she struggling to put her shirts and pants back on. she is so focused on it that she didnt realized that the door is open again and she was caught red-handed by umi

"wh-who are you?" umi asked with her shaky voice

her eyes scanning throughout the blonde that's half dressed and still in the process of putting one of her legs over her pants. when umi finally registered what had happened, she grab eli by the collar and push her till her back is flat against the wall

"what.. are you doing.. in kotori's room while I am away?" umi's voice is loud and intimidating, her eyes filled with anger, her gaze is piercing straight in to the shaking blue orbs

eli chuckled weakily. she can feel the grip on her collar is tightening, though it's suffocating, the smirk never fades from her face

"what do you think?" eli taunted and flicked her eyes from her crotch back into umi crimson's gaze

fully understanding what the blonde's meant, umi can feel anger rising from the pit of stomach. eli's grin only make she burns more, her knuckle went white and then a fist landed on eli's stomach, hard.

"gah!" eli can feel sharp pain on her abdominal and the grip on her neck is loosening. her body slide down on defeat, but before she reach the floor, another fist hit her face

just before umi ready her fist again, kotori stand up between them, spreading her arms as she pleaded. "stop. umi-chan, please"

"move, kotori." umi refused firmly, her gaze still fixed to eli

kotori shook her head, but umi ignored her. shoving her aside is easy cause all of the muscle she builds from archery. umi stand tall before eli and grab the collar of eli's shirt with both hands, lifting her body in the air till the blonde's foot is hanging above the floor.

"how dare you..." umi growled and push eli against the wall again

eli snorted despite the pain in her mouth and stomach. it's definetely gonna leave a mark, she thought.

"you are going to regret this" umi growled through her teeth. she let one of her hands free and balled her fist, giving another blow into eli's left ribcage. eli groaned because of the pain, her head start to spin

"no!" kotori scream as she hold into one of umi's arm

"stop it, please.. umi-chan" kotori plead to her lover, her moistened eyes and shaky voice, suprised umi. then she look at the bruised eli on the floor. "tch" umi clicked her tongue and give kotori one last pained look before she left

"eli-chan! are you okay? i'm so sorry it ended up like this" kotori sit beside eli, her finger gently caressing eli's ripped lips, it's bleeding

"i'm okay... you should chase her, kotori"

"but-" kotori about to protest but eli stopped her. "you have to chase her or it's over.." eli whisper between gasped pain

"I'll call nozomi.. so you dont have to worry about me" she continued

"I'm sorry eli-chan.. I'll definitely come back for you" kotori dash out of the door, leaving eli behind

"you dont have to.."

* * *

"umi-chan! wait... wait!" kotori scream as she chase umi, the cold night air chilled her spine

"what do you want kotori?" umi stopped walking and turn her back. "is this what I got after I come home?"

"I can't help it.. I was lonely.. I also have needs!" kotori retorted

umi squint her eyes on kotori's answer. "does sex feel that good? does sex is all that you care?"

"it's not my fault that I have a high sex drive umi-chan! you did know it before we are dating" kotori groaned as she swing her arm in frustation. tears puddled in the corner of her eyes

"so now you are blaming me? it's my fault that you are cheating?" umi growl lowly. her chest filled with pain as she watch kotori's tears fell

"no.." kotori sniffled. "it's not like that I want to do it with just anyone.. I just cant help it.. I was tired.. exhausted.. frustated.. both emotionally and physically"

kotori walk slowly into umi and tugs on umi's coat. "I dont want you to hate me umi-chan"

umi hand's hanging in the air, hesistating... she almost hug kotori back, but she clench her fist and put it back on her side. she still can't forgive kotori for doing that to her, not after all the trust she gave to her

"it's unfair kotori.." _you know if you do this to me, I cant refuse.. you are so cruel_

"I also don't want you to hate me for all the time I'd left you alone" umi place her palm on kotori's cheek. she can feel her warmth when kotori lean into it.

 _kotori is her weakness..._

"but, I need time.." she whisper. "time to accept.." umi make a circular gesture in the air. "all of these... I'm not sure I can accept you now.. not after.. that."

"sure, I'll wait untill you are ready umi-chan"

* * *

 _the next day eli doesn't come to school. I've had call her phone several times but no one answered. this makes me worried, so after school I decide to visit eli for the last time.._

* * *

Kotori about to give up and leave before the door suddenly open, but it's not eli. "nozomi-san?"

"yes. do you need something kotori-chan?"

"I want to see eli-san.." kotori eyes shift to the ground, she cant stand nozomi's smile. it looks forced and fake..

"who is it nozomi?" a voice comes from the room, it's eli. beside the plaster on her face and her limp walk, she seems okay..

"eli-chan! are you okay?" kotori ask in concern. she rush into eli's side and trace the bruises on her face. it's totally ruined eli's beautiful face

"I'm okay.. it's jus-" the blonde almost fell, but nozomi catch her in time. she put eli's arm over her shoulder and guide her to bed

"elicchi.. you shouldn't move around too much" nozomi tuck her under the blanket as she reach for the medicine beside the bed

"I'm not a child nozomi" eli protested.

"yes you are" nozomi replied as she popped one of the capsule between her lips. she take the water nearby and pour into her mouth before she brought her lips down and shove everything into eli's mouth

"god, it's spilling" eli groaned as she wipe water dripping from her mouth. "I'll lick it for you" nozomi giggled. both of them almost forgot that they are not alone

"ahem.. nozomi can you leave me for a sec? I have to talk to kotori" eli cleared her throat when she saw kotori's standing beside the doorframe

"sure" she answered. on her way out their shoulder bump slighlty, kotori can feel the hostile glare from nozomi

"I'm sorry she act like that. it's just that she is just..." eli pause to search for a suitable word. "upset... when she saw I was beaten by your gf.. totally not your fault though"

kotori shook her head slowly and sit beside eli. "no.. eli-chan. if I didnt insist you to come to my place. none of this will happened"

"no, it will happen" eli blurt as she try to seat herself up, her chest and stomach are still full of bruises and too much movement make the pain getting worse. "sooner or later she'll caught off.. it's better like this.. at least now it's over"

"this is goodbye kotori"

the pain inside kotori's heart rise again. _why is this much more painful than when umi left her? why her tears are coming out? why her chest ache when she saw nozomi give eli a kiss? she know what kind of relationship they have and what kind of person eli is.. she know what they have are nothing more than physical connection, not feeling involved. Well it's supposed to be but.._

"kotori? why are you crying? i'm not dead yet" eli snorted. she raise her arms and gently wipe the tears off kotori's face.

"you dont have to be sorry, I know I deserve this. oh manI thought I'm going to die" eli gesture her bruised face. "it's too bad it's end like that, I thought we can end things nicely."

"oh well. it's fun while it last" the blonde scratch her neck

 _BAMP_

"I'm sorry eli..." kotori cries out again

eli shook her head. "as I've said you dont hav-"

"I'm sorry because I think I've fell for you.. I love you eli.. I'm so sorry..." kotori said abruptly, there is hitch on her voice.

"what?"

* * *

 **hey it's me again.**

 **i know i know, eli is a jerk . she doesnt even care when kotori told her she already have a girlfriend but hey she is good in the bed.**

 **if you are wondering what is nozomi relationship with eli is, they are friends with benefit. but there is more to it**

 **but no.. they arent dating. eli doesnt date anyone..seriously**

 **if this is well recieved then im thinking of giving it another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: excuse my grammar and don't expect too much guys.**

* * *

"what?" eli was taken back by kotori's sudden confession. she force a laughter out and said "kotori, you just confused.. you had a fight with umi.. you have to reconcile"

eli can feel kotori squeezing her hands, slowly she lift her head and look straight into eli's blue orbs. "I'm not confused, I've been feeling this for a while and I'm not sure of it.. not till now"

"kotori, you know what kind of person I am.." eli answer calmly.

"beside.. umi is going to kill me for real this time if we are going out" the blonde added

kotori only stare eli in silence, she just confessed her feeling to her cheating partner while still dating with umi.

she is the worst. but she can't lie anymore since her heart beats differently around eli. she always admire umi, and happy when umi accept her confession but nothing changes. their relationship is the same as before, aside the occasional kiss and date. making love? yeah like once a month if kotori lucky, since umi is what you called as herbivore in bed

"eli... what should i do?"

"you should go home, sleep and clear your head. im sure you are just tired"

"okay.. eli" that said, kotori leave with her head down

"why don't you tell her the truth elicchi?"

"what do you mean?" eli raised her eyebrows, eyeing nozomi who slowly push herself from the doorframe and head to the blonde's bed

"that you are also feel the same way"

eli slightly frown. "I'm not"

"come on elicchi. just how long have we know each other? you can't lie to me. the way you look at her is different from the way you look at me or the other girls. Isn't that why you keep playing with her eventhough she already has a girlfriend? it's not like you to do that"

nozomi see right through her. eli cant lie, so she laugh, laughing at her pathetic self. "she doesn't love me"

"she love my body, the way i make her writhe beneath me. but not me"

"how did you know? you didn't even give her a chance."

eli squeeze the sheets between her hands. nozomi know where to push her till she can't run away anymore. she always been. "spill it elicchi"

"why are you doing this nozomi? Didn't you love me? then why are you pushing her to me?"

nozomi let out a frustated sigh, she raise her hand and gently caress eli's cheek. "i love you but seeing you like this, make me sad. and i also know you never see me that way, so I'm grateful that you still let me be your friend."

"i rather see you smiling again, like when you were with her"

"she left"

"but you were happy."

eli bite her lower lips, nozomi got her again. eventhough she is the one who supposed to be helplessly in love with her..

nozomi smile when eli won't look at her eyes, this kind of eli is more adorable than the usual charming eli. Nozomi lightly brush eli's bang aside and place a kiss on her forehead. "your happiness is more important than my feelings elicchi, that's how much i love you"

"you are stupid.. no, both of us are."

"you for staying close to me even though i told you that i'll never feel the same. and me for loving someone's else girlfriend and then got beaten like this" eli continue

"but there is one diff elicchi."

"while you had make it clear to me. you haven't told kotori the truth. you are scared that she doesn't love you the way you love her right?" eli nod in silence

"then just talk to her, after she calm down of course. settle this before things get more complicated"

"first of all. she still going out with umi. I can't just say _hey i love you too kotori, but umi still your girlfriend so can you break it off and then confess to me once again?_ right"

"good point. but no harm in trying right"

"..."

* * *

"we broke up" kotori blurt out just seconds after the waitress served their drink. thank god eli hasn't take a sip because if she did the liquid will be all over kotori's face by now

"wh-what?"

"I broke up with umi. because I don't want to lie to her anymore"

"I love you eli"

eli about to protest again because of kotori's haste decision. eventhough half of her is happy that kotori broke up, but the other half can't help but wonder, what if in the future she regret it, and realized that eli didn't worth it?

"but-"

"I want to stay by your side eli. I want to woke up beside you every morning and watch you sleep every night. I want us to enjoy our time together, not only for making love but also for doing stupid useless things together. I want you to only look at me eli"

"ar-are you.." _are you sure? is what eli want to ask but..._

"I'm well-aware that you have _others_ but could you give me a chance? a chance to prove that i worth more than them?"

"no" eli said firmly

kotori pupil went dilated, shocked by the refusal, the gray haired girl felt a lump formed in her throat. she can't speak another word, because she is positive that eli will at least, give her a chance. tears trickled down her cheek as kotori ran away from her seat and head outside

"kotori, wait!"

eli pull out one 10.000 yen bill out of her wallet and put it on the table, before she chase kotori. _she is fast_ , eli thought to herself. her legs about to give in but she push it into its limit. her fingertips almost brush against kotori wrist. _just a little bit more.._

"wait.. I said wait!" eli yell on top of her lungs

kotori finally stopped after she felt the grip on her wrist is tightening. her tears hasn't dried off, like the wound in her heart.

the blonde's right hand on her knee while her other hand hold kotori tightly, white air comes out her mouth as she try to regulate her breath. after eli make sure that she has enough energy to stand, eli pull kotori into her embrace. not batting an eye to the passer by who giving them the eye

"why are you so fast? I haven't finish talking yet" eli whisper into kotori's left ear

the younger girl only stand still, the warmth of eli's body seeping through her skin.

"you rejected me. what else to hear?" kotori mumbled into eli's shoulder

"I didn't mean that" eli put both hands on top of kotori shoulder, sapphire met crimson.

"when I said no. I mean you don't have to prove yourself"

kotori open her mouth and then close it, open it again and then close it one more time before her mind finally registered what eli meant.

"because you worth it, all of you" eli husked under her breath, gently she brought her lips down, slowly moving against the unresponsive kotori and...

once again, her tears fall again, but this time out of happiness. kotori who had frozen for the past seconds, eagerly replied eli lips, melting into this searing kiss. it numbs her mind how different it felt when you are kissing someone you love

* * *

 **A/N : soooooo that's how it's end. thanks for the review, it makes me happy to see someone actually reading this piece of shit and even take a time to leave review. tbh i have no idea what im writing... set that aside let me explain about their relationship**

 **nozomi loves eli but eli only see her as friend and they've been best friend since forever. ofc nozomi know all about eli and her messy relationships, she joined them too, but she never give up lol. and uhh have i told you that elicchi had been hurt in the past that she has trust and commitment issue. yeap that explains the number of conquests she has. time passed by and then eli met kotori, it was love at the first sight, but too bad kotori already got gf. eli's trying hard to find the loophole and that's when she realize that umi often neglect her gf, it's her only chance.**

if you cant date them then fuck them right - ignore this part

 ** _dammit eli. why you make me wanna sin so bad_** quote by me


End file.
